


Adapt

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: 🏹arrowverse🏹 [13]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conversations, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I've only seen up to ep2 OKAY???, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: Courtney Witmore never expected to find herself on an Earth, where everything is different.But she did and she adapted.And Pat realizes that Courtney's now very different to the girl she was a few short weeks ago before she became StarGirl.
Series: 🏹arrowverse🏹 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065053
Kudos: 3





	Adapt

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen up to episode 2 of DC's Stargirl so definitely not canon compliant.

Two days, only forty-eight hours since she opened her eyes and found herself on a completely different Earth, where some unknown event left the planet in what could be described as post-apocalyptic.

Most of the world’s water had been polluted, the same goes for the ground. The ‘event’ (which Courtney suspects are a good number of nuclear bombs that went off or nuclear war) killed almost all of the global population.

There was what? Roughly a dozen human beings left? Courtney herself hadn’t actually seen any of them except for Pat (who had also come from her Earth, somehow) but he had told her of those he _had_ seen.

She didn’t know if she- they- could get back to their Earth if they even could.

“It’s weird, isn’t it?” asked Courtney as Pat joined her on the large rock, no, boulder, that she was seated upon.

“Being the only two from our Earth on a totally different one? Yeah, it is,” said Pat, “can we get back? I don’t see a way for us to do so,”

A few minutes passed as she was unable to think of anything to say back to that.

“I don’t know either, Pat. We have adapted- or I have at least, and that’s enough for now,”

  
The girl that he had met and had known a few short weeks ago would have been searching high and low for a way home.

_What changed in her?_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos.


End file.
